da goddess of da glee club
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: mike changes lil sister godess da oc huz bn abuzed hr hole lyfe and lft wen she wuz 3 iz cuming bck nd shes aint tkin no crp from nbdy no flamn plz!
1. meet godes (ur nunshe)

im goddess mike changes sister. my name is really nushen-thts goddess in chinese. my mom is partly mentaly rtarded and she cnt tell m her dauter cuz shes stupid bych. wutvr. dnt need her. i dcided wen i wuz 3 i wuz gana b a synger. my voice cud b hurd from 3 streets away it was so loud. ppl turned into hypntized zombies nd slowly weree tempted by my magic most budiful voice in da world. i sed 2 my dad i wud b a synger nd he slapped me and threw me in da oven fr 20 mnutes. he didn't wnt me to b noticed. he sed i wuz ugly nd i wud b working a pole for hm wen i turned sexten. im not rly ugly im budiful. im 5'10 lyk a modle but I onl way 100 pnds. mi boobs r the syze of bdy balls nd su r my bucheeks. my hips r like a pare surrounding my hot but, but my shldrs r thin nd petite. my teeth hve always bin ndraly purly wit and strate (nt lyk my sexualidy im by) my lips r ndraly hot red nd as full and thik az lps angelinaz i hv tny buttn noze, nd i hv ndraly prfctly blshed cheeks aginst my purfct tan skin i'v nvr hd acne or skin prblms in my hole lyf i hv changing ey color it chngs wyd my emotion: (in ordr how oftn i hv da eye color)

blue-sdd D: (itz uzualy blu)

gray-lnly

wyt-empty

blck-mad

red-sxy

pnk-cofnzzled

prple-misturyus

yllow-i hv 2 pys

brown-i hv 2 shit

grn-im gana barf

my eyes r slinted cuz im a chink. bt i ndrly hv a crml shimmer round my eys nd thyk long curly fat pych blck lshses lyk it's a fk lsh. my hare is ndraly purfctly pych blck budiful nd thyk pyn strate dwn 2 my hips nd rvyuns lways jelus.

i dnt no wut hppy is cuz ive nvr bn hppy.

my bruther myk tried to sav me from da oven but my dad threw him agros da kitchen nd he hit his hed on da tile floor nd pssed out. i dint cry in da ovn. i wuz brv. wen my dad bnt dwn 2 laf i pshed th door open nd knockd him out. i tk my bruther nd found him nd cleend his bloody fce. he wokd up nd he bnt up nd kiss me nd I kyss bak nd leeve 4ever.

tht chngd my lyfe 4ever. now im cuming bck nd I aint tkin nu crp frum nobody.


	2. cumin howse

hay sum ov yu guyse were rlly meen 2 me abowt the 1st chaptur!

wal 1st i wuz nurvis 4 a few yeers but its been 3 yeers and im reddy conintue bcuz im more confifcen nd fuk yu h8rs. i haev spell check nao so some stuff is better- it wuz stil amazen store b4 tho i wuz soupurb righter, just even beteer nao! so im conintu.

BUTT 1ST MESSIGE 2 REVUERS-

The Fausty Sleeven- thnak yu! i tried 2 inspire ppl1! i luff you!~

Kimmy1166- yur a stoopid hippopotamus! yu say yur nice then tel me mai storey bad yu haet 2 suond lyke bych bu bych so soery u haet urself falmer

amgirl- im confzled u r lafn? its nut fune dis storey is sirus im not trol r u on drugs hugs not drugs

- idk wut that mens r u hape or sad?

Guest- ur not a guest here, go hoem

(NOT!)Helpful Anon- y wud yu ruen my storey? u chang eveyrthin maed spellns rite but not MEIN anymoar, u ruen mai art! artwork just the way i leave it. if skanksehre made speln airor wuld yu chaeng it? NO! PLAJERIST!

Natahfsdjksjdfh some polish shyt- get owt yu stupid polsih bych the languege? ENGILSH! SORREH U CNT REED ENLGHS GO BAKC 2 HOLLAND

hoepful get betre revue thus tiem!

withowt forther anal, chaptur 2!

-Cumin Hoem-

GODDSSGDESSGODDESSGDDESGODDESSGOATDICKGODDESSGODESSGODDESCOTTDICISCKGODESSGODESSGODESSGOADESSGODESSGOATRDHESSGODARESSGODARESS

O open teh door 2 mai old howse.

-im bak byches- i yel wift mai nu confifce. i imediatly mai eys chaeng colour, eys turnn teel bcuz i am scured. i kno that mi father wikk git mad.

-NESUHN!- HE SCREM at me runing from office. dey got inot rich cchink faemly nao nd had howse turnd into bigg mansiunn. -NEUSHUN I THAWT I TILD YU 2 DIE- he run at mee nd trai 2 kil me. *gasp*

i styk owt mai boobs in self defenes nd mai fatrer run into dem, get rikoshayed off dem onto lite fickstcher, nd fall on grund nd dyed.

-yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!~!- i scremed, nd i dance bcuz he ded.

let me tel yu wut happen wen i left howse im 16 nao nd wuz not work poel 4 mai dad but had 2 bcuz i needed muny. i bcame protitsue since i wuz 5 but i dnt haev sdtss bcuz thats gross.

i aam also super smuart so i taut maiself 2 be best ballerine, hip hawp, taep, nd eevrything danceur in da world. mabe not as gud mai bruthr mike who aperantly amazingg? i wil haev 2 see!

i also stil have best voize evur but nao is morer machure nd evun betterr!

my butdiful straght chink hair get in my eys sou i put it back behynd my ere.

-NUSHENHJ!n!- myke sudden screem nd run up to me hug from behynd.

-RAPER1!- i screem bcuz i thynk raper bcuz i wuz raped 10328384 tymes bud i remembur is myke nd hug him insted. -MYKEE ITS YU I MISSED YU YURWERE MAI BEST FREND-

-NUSHENH!H!- he screem agin. -THAWT NEVER CEE AGAINN1- he hug me bud mai boobs big so he got boenr.

-OHMERG A HARDONED 4 MY SISTEE- he thro up the ground.

-o no!- i screem then cleen up vomitt.

-OHMYGOD YU KILLED DAED!- he screem seeing ded bodey. he luk sad but then smyle remembur dadd wuz an evel man.

-YEYY!1- he screem nd we dance budifully round ded bodey lyke flyn munkies in wyzard of oz.

-where moem mykee-

-daed kiled hur-

-OHMYBOODA* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

we sadely 8t chineese takeout that nite wyth mike teers in eys but no teers my eys my eys turn wyte, empty bcuz i dunt caer mi daed the dikc is ded nd i haev no emoshions bcuz i am haredened nd stronk.

it was traguc sad dae but we hoepfulley wud haev a gud dae 2morrow.

or nahh! we were get red 4 bed when~

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK its tian hay is mike dere?-

GODDESSGODDESSGODDESPEENUSGODDESGODDESSGODESSPRINCESSGODDESSGODESSGOSSEDGODESSGODESSGIDIEESGODESSGODESSGODEWSGOEESSGODESS

*she screem 'oh my booda' bcuz she's chink

DUN DUN DUN.

will tani lyke goddses?

red moar 2 find owt!

no flamrs aloud!


	3. da new driections (or blein blein blein)

WUT PART OF NU FLAMRS DO YO MORMONS NOT UNDERSTAND

i now my stroy is grat so eiher stop flamn cus yu'r jelus or enjoi the budiful storu.

RESPODNES 2 REVIEWRS:

xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx- stfu yu haev 5000 x's in yur naem like a 11 yr old on da internet in 2007 my stroy is grat nd yu suk big cokc o wait nobudy wuld let yu suck they cock.

Nataloser i don't care about- boohoo. go bak 2 poland den. i can cal yu a polsih bych bcu polsih bych. just like u cal the dog a dog. u r wut u r, u polsih bych. AND WUT MY STROY IS IS WUNDRFUL. wut u r is a loser.

/H8RS GOAN H8/

~ok on2 my gr8 story~

just gona remind everyone that this stroy taeks place in seeson 2

oh btw i diskuvred "these' so i will use dem insted of -these- see i kno how 2 wriet.

**-chapta 1 conintuned- (i strated usin bold)**

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK its tian is mike dere?- says da dore.

"hEY ITS NUNSHEN myke sista' - says me i oepn dore 'wh u' my eyes turn pink im cofnzzled.

'OMFBOODA NUSHEN I HURD OF YU" - tian hug me i afraid she'll rap me. (A/N: she says ohmybooda 2 bcuz she is also chineese or koreen i forgat)

"um who r u' i reepet myslef pul away from hur.

'im myke girlf tin' she sais.

"oh hi tin' i sayd. she must b a good persun bcus she's chineese.

'um tina do yu haev a crush on me' i ask her bcuz she is tuchin my bewbs.

'no i em str8 but yu r just so budiful'

my eys turn blk bcuz maed. everywun thniks im budiful nd gurls always turn gey 4 me. its so anoying.

i go 2 my new bedrum nd haev 2 close all da curtains b/c ppl r always tryn 2 look at me thru them since im so prity.

mike nd tian haev sex all nite i heer thru the walls. my eys grey bcuse im loenly.

maeby skul will be gud 2morrow.

**-chapta 2: da new driections (othrwise nown blein blein blein blein blein blein blein*)-**

"ihey everyun it time for glee club" says mr shoe the choir directer.

"alright tiem for mai solo" says blein (a/n: kind of au where i put blein into mkinleey in seson 2 because i feltt lyke it lawl) and gets up to screch.

"WAIT BLEIN I HAEV 2 DUET WITH YOU SO I CAN GET ON BRAWD WAY" says rachel da singer. recahl has budiful voiz but it never stop. blein roes his eye.

"o my booda wait for liek 2 seckonds yu atention hores i haev a surpries" says myke. myke is usualy quite tho. belin maeks a big pouy faec. i am blush behynd da door becuse i noe he's talking about me. mai eyes turn prple. "mai sistur nushen is here"

"ohmygod nushne wut is she a food at mcdonalds" says satan. kurt, the gey, throws up behind her because she menshined carbs and geys don't eat crabs. blein sees his boyf throw up but dusnt help him becuse hes to busy wundering y nobudy has copilmented him in the last 3 seckonds.

"chicken nushens r my favorite" says brotney.

"i like da burgers" says mercedes.

'of curse yu do faetty' says santna.

'shut the fuk up bych" says fin 2 santanaa becus he's dopy nd sweet. (a/n: rip corey/fin)

'yeah santa. mercides is awesume.' (a/n: SAMCEDES FTWWW). quin the hore who got nocked up starts hameraging bcuz saem is suposed 2 luv her.

"wow id taek a bite of that big mac" says puck the sexi beast as i walk into the room looking, smelling, sounding, tasting, and feelng purfect. myke punches him bcuse he called me a big mac. blein maeks a loud gasp noiz.

i thnik 2 myslef 'puck is hawt he can definitly eat m3. hope he does nut raep me tho.'

"hey im here 2" says tina but nobody heers except artee.

"i know, hey tian" he says but tina does nut care.

blein pretnend 2 sneeze so ppl will look at him.

"mi sister is not food yu horny jew and also santa nushen means goddess but you dont like dietes cuse yu're a dyke" santana kikd him and britney grabed her by the shirt and started kising her.

"britnee stap it nobody noes we're gai" but its funny bcuz everyun alreedy does.

"stop it with hu ofnesive langage myke and w/ the love show birtnen" says mr shoe. rachle cried becus she wusn't singing in fornt of everywun and blein started to twerk so ppl wuld look at him.

"swurve bitches " says the mongoloid becky jackson behynd me becuz she is my budyggard. i need a bdygard because im so budiful (or at lest ppl think so) tht ppl always tryin to raep me, got raepd 3 times on the way 2 skul that dae. also shes retard so her brain is mesmerized by m budiful faec more easy.

"beky sit down and drink yur juice" i say sitting becky down in a chaer w/ a juice box blaine gaev me (s/o to blein's juice box like in seson 4 wen marly gurl feinted). becy shits duwn nd drinks hur juicee.

"nushen yur new so yu get 2 sing song first today' says mr shoe. rachle huffs liek a chlid nd goes bak 2 seet. blein stomps his feet nd rolls aruond on da floor haev tantrum liek a child. kurt has 2 help him up.

'awesum thnks mr socks" i say and get in frunt of club.

i strut 2 sing 'god bless america' celnei doin vershun.

'HOW DAER YU SNIG A CELINE DIONE SONGG' screem rachl nd blein almost poops his pnats he so upsett.

but soon everywun is mermorized by budful singn the singing of a godess.

everywun is drooln a lot. puk is so in luv wif me alreedy he feint nd fall out of his chaer holdng his erect peen in his hands.

well. not _everywun. _(I used italics for ampehsize)

"WEAR IS MY MONGOLOID" screem a man cuming into da chior room. i squint (even hto im alreedi chinese) nd see it is maebe a hermadite posibley. my eys turn green in gana barf he/she is so ugley.

"who r u" i sae bcuz i haev beky who mite be her mongolid.

"I AM SOO SLYVESTRER ND I WUNT MY MONGOLOID BAK YU CHINK BYTCH"

the screen cuts to blein's face, gasping wyth his hands 2 his cheks.

**DUN DUN DUN**

GODESSGODESSGODESSGODESSGODESSGODESSGODESGODESSPENUSSGODESSBLEINBLEINBLEINGODESSGODESGODESGODESSGODESSGODESSILLUMINATIGODESS

DUN DUN DUN WUT IS SUE GONA DO TO GODESS

CUME BAK NEXT TYME 2 SEE

*i realized dis stroy wus kinda a lot not rly lyke the show, since oc and all, so i decieded 2 put obnokshus amount of blein in. jsut 2 get that glee feeln.

REVEW BUT DNT FLAM YU FLAMERS

~3s to the gud ppl in da world~


End file.
